


Storms (And other various life-ruining events)

by Deathbequick



Category: One Piece
Genre: At least a tiny bit gruesome, Eight semi-stable guys, Marco. Lots of Marco, Most definitely foul language, OC, One most definitely unhinged girl, Tiny bit of Law, Too Many OCs, Too much Ace, Unreliable Narrator, but most of them re short-scened, only twelve ocs, right - Freeform, theres lots of annoying siblings happening, yup I'm doing it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathbequick/pseuds/Deathbequick
Summary: Chilling with your brothers and suddenly passing out isn't normal, right? Just asking for a friend. Her name's Static, by the way. After eating probably-poisoned popcorn, Static's eight brothers are on Whitebeard's ship and Static herself is nowhere to be found.-Where the fuck am I?What the-Ocean!?(Cross-posted on FFN.net)
Kudos: 2





	1. sUDDENLY SEYMOUR

**Author's Note:**

> I did another one. Somebody stop me.   
> (Honestly though? I really like how this one might turn out.)

_**"L** e **t me i** nt **rodu** ce my **self**_

_**Ya didn't think I was done** _

_**Didja?"** _

KIRA, MONSTER

^

Static looked mildly insane as she threw a slice of ham at her older brother with all the precision only a girl with eight brothers could have (which she had). Said older brother, Theo, just opened his mouth as the assaulting piece of processed meat got closer. The slice was too wide though. Theo was slapped with the slice of ham (and lemme tell ya; worst than being slapped with a wet towel) and he inhaled upon contact, said ham being inhaled with the air and making him choke.

Static choked a little on her own ham slice at the amusing sight. She hadn't intended to cause suffocation via packaged meat, but hey, shit happens. Theo swallowed the ham whole, having realised the reason he couldn't breathe was because the sandwich eat was in the way of his throat. Static laughed, eyes rolling as she covered the ham and slammed the fridge door behind it. 

Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Introduction time! I'm the narrator. I'm not _really_ anyone important, but humour a so-far-ungendered _Sentient_ being, wouldja? Well, I say unimportant, but that's for now. Not yet at least. Static wasn't _completely_ sane at this time (what little sanity she had left was sapped by her siblings or used on the learning. One of Static's few good points was if nothing else, she was a scholar and a half), but that's about the most important thing about her right now. Theo, however... Well, in easy words, big backstory. You'll hear it later though, don't worry. 

Theo was... Meh. Tall, blonde, hazel eyes, just gone twenty six. Tanned from one too many summer fun bashes. Graduated college then gave up. Only occasionally attends his job. Static, is... also meh. Dyed pink once-blonde, startling green eyes, pale from choosing a laptop over friends, also chooses to wear black. Even in summer. Thirteen, turns fourteen soon enough. Focused on either being a fantastic surgeon or a Mangaka. To be honest, the second is more plausible, but the first is more logical. 

Actually, other than what's going to happen to them, that's all I really know. Oh well.

Static's lips pulled up as the microwave beeped in that annoying pattern thing it does. She had been so busy laughing at her brother that she hadn't had time to stop the microwave at exactly one second. She sighed, too late for that now, and pushed in the button to swing the door open. Like an idiot, she'd been crouched by its place on the side and the door swung out and smacked her on the cheek. This time it was Theo laughing, both now sporting odd welts on their face. The taller boy with gangly limbs a circle that ran over his nose and chin and stopped just under his eyes, and the shorter girl had the whole right side of her face glowing red, with 'ELLIVERB' indented on her cheek. The girl rubbed her cheek and picked up the bag of popcorn, yeeting the whole bag into a glass bowl, because even though it was only brown paper, that bag had been out to remove her hands with its heat. Carefully, she ripped the seam at the top and upended the bag into the bowl, before throwing the paper bag into a black bag that was hooked over one of the large kitchen's cupboards. 

Theo and her, now done in the kitchen, flicked off the light and trekked to the living room, where seven other boys sat, lazed on one of the giant L-shaped couch. Setting the bowl in between herself and Theo after sitting down, one of the youngest turned the lights of and pressed play on the television (Hm, I like the sound of this word. I'll remember it, I think) They all settled back while the opening of the Anime played.

"So how good is this One Piece," Asked Inko, one of the oldest brothers. Static hissed at him to shut up before explaining quietly that they were going to love it. The first episode started up, and at once, nine hands raced for the bowl. Predictably, as all the hands left, there were but a few scant kernels left kicking about in the glass. Nine hands stuffed themselves into nine mouths and simultaneously, swallowed their respective fistful of popcorn. 

"Oh, ew, gross," Choked Static, having been the first person to swallow. She didn't know what on Earth was wrong with the popcorn, she'd cooked it perfect! She didn't notice, but the screen somehow seemed closer and further away from her at the same time. She blinked, thinking her eyes had unfocused.

(She's a bit stupid, I say. Not logic wise, but life knowledge. They say that about geniuses though; makes them a bit socially inept. (Oh also, I heard a couple complaints from whoever the hell keeps squeezing me in this damn darkness. No, Static isn't her real name. She's called static because she enjoys building static and then shaking people's hands. Her real name, In fact, is Bleu Dewill. Don't worry about remembering it though, she doesn't. She'll only ever be referred to as Static, and one day, not to far but not to close, she'll forget her name herself.))

She swallowed and her ears popped, once vibrant eyes dulled, heavy and confused. She leant, back, but the back of the couch wasn't there anymore and she just kept

F 

A

_L_

_L_

_I_

_N_

_G._

Everything fell away and there was no-thing but a maelstrom of _nothing._

_(Meanwhile, a grease-laiden brown paper bag's sharpie'd over label was melting, revealing what the real label said._

_BIOHAZARD: UNTESTED HALLUCINOGENICS. DO NOT CONSUME)_


	2. tILL KINGDOM COME

_**"Rex tremendae majestatis, "King of tremendous majesty** _

_**Qui salvandos salvas gratis, Who freely saves** _

_**Salve me fons pietatis, Save me, fount of mercy** _

_**Salve me fons pietatis" Save me, fount of mercy"** _

Eurielle, City of the Dead

^

Theo's head was spinning. 

Where was he? The last thing he could remember was Dark (Dark _Darkda_ **rkdarkdark)** butnot any more. No, above him was a languid turquoise, the beautiful, smooth sky tainted by freckles of white, little pinpricks in the fabric of time. Then the turquoise was gone, replaced by two perfectly onyx pools surrounded by an ocean of beige. 

Wait a second.

Ah, that was no ocean, and no pair of pools. That was a face. (One that was considerably too close, but hey, he had more pressing matters at hand) Theo's instincts kicked in and he shot up, nose clashing with the other person's. Theo ignored the hard crack of bone, instead whipping his head from side to side. The turquoise sky, the deck of a ship, three people standing, _eight bodies_ -

No. A ship? That wasn't right. He'd passed out, on the couch next to Stat, hadn't he? Hadn't he!? _The bodies._ No! It couldn't be- 

A quick scan of the bodies confirmed, yes, seven of eight were his brothers, and yes, all eight were breathing. The one body he didn't recognise was the guy he'd just cold-clocked with his face. Shaggy black hair around his jaw, An orange hat that fell when he did, And only half an outfit. 

What the fuck was happening!? Theo looked at the three standing people unabashedly. One was blonde and rather pretty, Another had... a massive pompadour, and the third was a greasy looking guy who was as wide as he was tall and had as many teeth as he didn't. Theo's eyes scanned them, and he stayed as calm as he could. 

_'I knew I took Psychology and got a D for a reason!'_ Theo sood as steadily as he could, which wasn't very. The waves licking at the boat were strong, okay? Plus, he hadn't been on a boat since he went to the Isle of Wight six years ago. Theo cleared his throat. He knew exactly how he could play this. He was going the smart way. 

"Hi,"he started with. He moistened his dry lips and smiled a little, "Do you know where the fuck I am?" (Did I mention that Theo got a D in Psychology? A D-minus?) The guy with the pompadour shared a glance with the other blonde guy, and he stepped forward. Smoothing any loose hairs back into the pompadour, he grinned and stuck his hand out.

"You're lost, mate, if you don't recognise any of us," The prompt failed and Theo was no more informed than he had been after realising seven out of eight of his baby siblings were there. Theo raised and eyebrow and scanned the men again.

"Sorry, man, I got nothin'. Um, really though, where are we?" The spiky blonde guy shared a look with Mr Pompadour (Y'know what? I know their names. You know their names. We'll call them by their names)- Thatch- and he grinned.

"Well, you're currently aboard the ship of Whitebeard, world's strongest pirate, yoi!" Theo blinked.

"Huh, what are the chances. Anyways, have you seen a girl? My height-ish, pink hair, green eyes?" The three men shook their heads together.

Marco shrugged in apology, "Sorry man. You wanna wake the others so you can all come in and eat?" That took Theo aback.

"Say what? Honestly, please don't offer them food, I've seen them empty a fridge in seconds," Marco smirked. 

"Noted. Wake 'em up, so you can tell us how you were all unconscious on a deserted Island," With that, the three men took turns poking their unconscious man while Theo took to poking his.

Inko was the first to wake. He blinked slowly, not noticing he'd lashed out and clocked his brother round the chin. Inko sat, looking around slowly. Theo was steaming lightly on the floor next to him. Inko blinked again, before shaking Theo.

"Oi. Wake up." Theo did just that and he rubbed his jaw with a wince.

"Ouch, man. C'mon, let's wake the others." They woke the others, and after a quietly hissed conversation in Korean (Their first foster mother had been round, gentle and Asian. She taught them her mother language before Owen had caused a fight too many and they had to move. They never forgot Mama Eun Ae.)

They turned to face the now-four men, the one who Theo'd headbutted conscious and stemming the blood flow from his nose. Theo gulped guiltily and pushed Ryan forwards, as he was polite and the least likely to start a fight out of all of them, even Static.

"Hi," Ryan's start was the same as Theo's, "As you can see, we're all conscious now and Theo's extremely sorry for accidentally hitting one of you in the face. Please accept our deepest apologies." Blackbeard (What a waste of a human being; he was such a stain on humanity.) chortled. Theo eyed him suspiciously.

"Well, come on in. We've got food."

Eight sets of eyes suddenly got brighter and there was a scramble to get to the room where the food was first. 

_-__-__-__-__-_

Her eyes opened and everything swam. 

No, _literally_. I'm narrating, I know shit like this. She was floating sluggishly, her head throbbing and she's pretty sure the sky isn't strobe lit. She shook her head and it seemed to be half as fast, because by the time her vision had stopped moving, she'd been still for ten seconds. She squeezed her eyes tight and let her eyelids open, pulling her whole body up onto the piece of flotsam she was floating on.

Then she leaned over the side and threw up. Was she concussed? Probably, she could just about remember that her name was Static. But was that her real name? No, it wasn't, but _I'm_ the narrator and she's not, so she doesn't know. Her hand clutched onto a chunk of hair, and she pulled it up so she could see it. The pink- why was her hair _pink_?- That's not important, where the hell _was_ she?

Her head moved left and she saw a rich turquoise-y green, the ocean, with a light blue faded round the edges sky. 

_So where the hell was she? None of this is answering my question!_

"What the-"

Ocean!? She didn't sign up for this bullshit! Wait, maybe she _did_... was she drinking last night? Sounds like a her-kinda-thing-to-do. Not that she knew what her-kinda-thing-to-do was.(It wasn't, by the way. The only time she drank was alone in her room, watching Ghibli films.) ' _Okay, slow yourself Static. Your fingers are pruned, you've been here a while. There's nothing floating around you- not shipwrecked. Most logical course of action: find land'_. With her own advice in mind, she took to heading East (How she knew it was east was beyond her, but not me. Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough), feeling strangely drained. 

She doesn't know how long she was paddling along using a ripped-off chunk of wood (that would be the concussion), but soon, she got too tired. Accepting the inevitable, she put the plank on her stomach and lay on the dining room table (that's what the wood was by the way; a legless, upsided dinner table with a loose board), her breaths short and her heart slow. She took slow breaths, trying to expand her lungs properly, but the salty air, on prolonged exposure, kept them constricted, which was bad for her poor asthmatic self. 

She closed her eyes, before opening them again and sitting up.

What the hell was she doing!? She was a med student, she knew better than this! Concussions meant you shouldn't fall asleep if you had dilated pupils, and couldn't walk straight. She could test neither theory due to lack of floor and a mirror, but she'd stay awake anyway. She started singing to herself, on of her favorite songs. She couldn't remember what it was called or the words, but she remembered the tune. SOmething about a different language, something that sounded archaic.

"Quantus tremor est futurus," She sang softly, words coming to her, "Quando Judex est venturus, Quantus tremor est futurus, Quando Judex est venturus," She couldn't understand, so she stopped. 

Wait.

 _THE OCEAN_.

God, she was so stupid! Everything (well, most of it) made sense now! Theo, Owen, Ryan, Michael, Inko, Nico, Grey! Her brothers were out here somewhere, she had to get to them! Suddenly revitalised with an objective in mind, her arms began threading the plank through water like she'd been doing it her whole life. She was moving fast, _fast_ , _**faster**_ , gaining speed. She only stopped once, to tie her hair into a tight ponytail on the crown of her head, then she picked the makeshift paddle up and put her back into it. She'd been at it for any amount of hours now, she didn't know, but her hands were bleeding and blistered and swollen. Her back was aching something fierce.

Taking a ten minute break to drink half a sip of salt water (then spit it back out- it was just to moisten her dry mouth), she stood shakily on the piece of dining table, flexing her back and scanning the horizon for any kind of land. After rolling her shoulders one last time, she sat down with her back straight, legs tucked under her in the proper position that Mama Eun Ae had taught her when she was all but a toddler.Sitting on her ankles, she made fists and loosened them, grasping the plank like a hockey stick. She kept heading east, hoping she'd come across an island soon. Her hands had shed a layer of skin or two and the plank was forever stained the flaky red brown of her blood. Speaking of blood, shed discovered a slash across her forehead, crossing the front chunk of her eyebrow and curving just under the other eye, following her cheek before trailing off at the corner of her mouth. She couldn't feel it because apparently whoever had stitched it shut (badly) had a whole load of morphine somewhere. She'd been wearing her classic 'Stop looking at my tits' hoodie, the writing emblazoned in white and the giant hoodie itself a deep black that somehow wasn't damaged by the salt water. It somehow didn't have any blood on it either. Under that, a pair of skinny ripped (shredded) jeans held her legs, and on her feet were a lonely pair of Dora the Explorer socks. 

From the feel of the badly stitched scar-ready gash that spanned her whole face, she'd been out for two days, and got the cut on the first. She wondered what the hell her drunk/high/sleepwalking/possessed self could have got up to.

(Ah, I'm so glad to know all the stuff she doesn't. It's juicy too. Don't worry, you'll find out sooner or later)

She kept rowing, and sure enough, she eventually came across land.

( _That was when she saw the ship_.)


	3. oVERWHELMED

**_"I wanna be a bottle blonde,_ **

**_I dunno why but I feel conned._ **

**_I wanna be an Idle Teen,_ **

**_I wish I hadn't been so clean"_ **

Marina & The Diamonds, Teen Idle

^

Owen wasn't quite sure what was going on. His head was still light from waking up, and if he moved his head too fast, a trail or red and green would outline his vision. It was mildly disorienting. He could tell that his siblings could feel it too; slow, gentle movements and knees near their stomachs from nausea. He was missing the youngest of the bunch, and the resident girl, Static. Static had always sounded too wordy to the dyslexic Owen, so he just called her Stat, and he caught his brothers doing it on occasion too. He rarely ever called her by her real name anymore. No one did. The Dewill siblings, all of them except Stat, used their real names. 

(Little did anyone know, 'cept me and Little Bleu herself, there was a reason for this)

Owen brushed it off and slowly chewed through a chicken wing. Nico was already elbows deep in his meal, the others except Theo and Ryan attacking said food with concerning vigor. None of the pirates (Pirates! What the hell had he been drinking last night to have a fever dream like this?) seemed exceptionally horrified, although a few of them had an 'Oh no they're going to eat us dry' look on their faces.

Owen took a sip of the alcohol that was in front of him. It smelled... fruity. A wine? Oh well, he tipped it back. Sweet, still with a harsh kick though, but strangely wine like. It tasted like someone got halfway through making hops before deciding they wanted to chuck in a barrel of grapes. It was amazing, if not a little weird, but alcohol's alcohol. Theo was talking to the guy with the orange hat, whose nose he'd broke. 

Owen overheard the loud conversation (not like it was hard; the whole hall had hushed to listen).

"I need to find my sister," The Taller blonde told Ace. Ace nodded.

"What does she look like? I'll keep an eye out for her," Ace was completely serious, and neither of the men had noticed the whole hall had gone quiet. Theo put his hands up to his shoulders.

"'Bout this tall, light pink hair with slightly darker bangs," Theo described, "Green eyes, probably got a book in her hand. Most likely wearing a black hoodie that says 'Stop looking at my tits' on it. Usually pretty grouchy. If not smiling weirdly and holding a scalpel," Ace frowned, remembering something he'd heard earlier that day.

"Hold on, when I was talking to one of the supply ships earlier, They said they'd seen a raft with a kid on it. Pink hair, really pale. Big slash across her face. They didn't pick her up because she looked half dead," Theo's fist clenched. Ace noticed and stood.

"Come with me, I'll get them on a Den-den Mushi." Theo left with Ace to validate this theory, and an awkward hush settled over the hall. Nico looked up from the chicken he'd been mutilating.

"Hey, what'd I miss?" Owen sighed at the eighteen year old, who'd much rather eat than breathe. Inko, the nineteen year old, was also playing absentee, as he was asleep in a mound of mashed potato. Owen spoke up, "A supply ship thought they saw someone with Stat's appearance. Theo's just gone to check on it," Owen continued to supply, growing more thoughtful by the word.

"Hey, tell us about her," Marco asked. All of the Dewill brothers sat up.

"Yes! I can finally use the embarrassing child stories," cried Nico, the twenty year old, eager to embarrass the life out his sister. Owen rolled his eyes, "Those only work if she gets embarrassed by them, which I guarantee she will not be. Tell 'em a good one," Owen insisted.

Grey stood, "I have the perfect story that even Stat will blush at," he declared, prompting raised eyebrows.

"When she brought home that cat because it was raining and she wanted to stroke it." There were cheers from the brothers as Grey, the second oldest, began the dramatic retelling of an actually very simple story.

_

_Static blinked as she was walking in the rain. A soft mewling was coming from her left. She looked over, expecting to see a straggly street cat, instead seeing a floofy looking kitten, it's soft black fur imbued with patches of soft gold, giving it a brindle look. It's intelligent green eyes scanned her, before making his way over to her._

_Stat, being the young, bleeding heart she was back then, took off her favorite raincoat to wrap around the small cat. She was only wearing her simple long sleeved black tee under it, but she didn't mind. The cat needed it more than her right now, so she tucked the cat in warmly and clutched the Kitty parcel to her chest. Her school backpack was on her back, and the heavy weight thumping down on her back grounded her in the chilly air. Her house wasn't far now, only a few blocks, but the rain kept getting heavier. By the time she'd began trudging up the steps of her house, her favorite yellow wellies were filled and splashing liquid as she walked. Her short, still white blonde, this being a long time before she dyed it, was stuck to her skin, looking pure white in the dreary light._

_The second she was in the door, Theo, at the time 19, was bearing down on her with a towel. The seven year old shuddered and leaned into it, making sure to keep the cat concealed._

_"Why'd you take your coat off, silly girl," He chastised, "You're lucky Aunty Kalaya is working late tonight, otherwise she'd have chased you with a wooden spoon!" Stat, then going by 'oi, you' as she had yet to discover the buildup of static, giggled._

_"Sorr' 'heo! Hatta' make sure Kitty was a'right," She mumbled through the towel. She pushed the cat package into Theo's hand before trotting off to take a warm shower before the newest foster mother got there._

_Theo sighed, "It's okay. Next time, just put the jumper in your bag 'round the cat." Stat nodded and walked out the room. Theo knew her wouldn't be able to refuse the girl, so he began browsing through Amazon for cat collars and bowls._

_

"Aww, I remember that," Cooed Inko. Said teen had been twelve at the time and thoroughly in love with the cat too. They named him Freckles because the gold patches on his cheeks looked just like that. Owen smiled. Grey, being twenty five now, had been eighteen, and Owen himself, being Twenty three now, fifteen then. They'd all squeezed into the small two bedroomed house, four to a bedroom with two bunks in, and 'Aunty Kalaya' didn't even live there. She just fostered them for the money and lived at her Boyfriend's place instead. But that was then and this was now, and everyone around the rom was discussing how adorable his baby sister must be. A lightbulb went off above Owen's head at the thought of Aunty Kalaya. Phones. That was how the greedy foster parent had spoke to them once a week and that was how he could talk to his baby sister again. 

Owen excused himself to the bathroom, where he sent a quick message to the number he knew was his sister's. He ignored the signal bars and the sent bars, instead pressing send then flipping the phone into his pocket. As he left, Ace and Theo ran past, shouting commands. Owen sidled up to his brother and asked.

"They saw her by an Island called Little Garden. The Whitebeards are volunteering to take us there." Owen inhaled and nodded, running to catch up with Theo, who undoubtedly had much longer legs than him.

_(An ocean away, Static was rowing her raft further from Little Garden and closer to Alabasta. A few months from then, the Strawhat Pirates would do the same, their caravel going at top speed to reach the Island being ravaged.)_


	4. I'M GONNA SHOW YOU CrAZY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I drew her.

" _ **Tell me what to say,**_

_**and lead me through the shadows.** _

_**Show me the escape,** _

_**where you go I will follow"** _

CirCrush, Crystalline

^

Static's fingers were so stiff that they wouldn't move and her face had gotten infected, judging by the sheen of swollen red that had settled over the skin of her face. She'd found a dinghy that was floating sadly by itself, and transferred her ass from the too hard wood into the half inflated piece of plastic. She'd re-inflated it by mouth, having no pump, and thanked her lucky stars that the mouthpiece was on the side, not the bottom. Inside had been a slightly-damp journal, a necklace, a pair of rings, and a foil-wrapped sandwich. She was mildly confused by the odd combination of items, but she unwrapped the fresh sandwich and ate it slowly, then slipped the rings on and clasped the necklace around her neck. She'd used the reflecting of the necklace to se her face. The slash was worse than she'd thought. It was slowly starting to ache ad sting and burn.

The necklace was a dainty little thing, a thin, silver chain with a thumbnail heart locket. Inside the locket was a folded note, but she didn't read it yet. The locket was disguised from it's true purpose by the large, tear shaped brilliant red gem that was embedded in the surface of real, almost vintage silver. Having finished admiring her new piece of clothing, as she probably wouldn't take it off, he unhooked the locket's latch and let the tiny piece of paper fall into her palm. behind the paper was a slot for a photo, and creepily enough, the woman who'd owned this locket before had looked remarkably like her, just with black hair and eyes instead. 

The note unfolded, was strange. A tiny, golden coin sat inside the paper, and when she pulled it away, she found herself blinking. 

" _Dearest Madame $ &)^$,_

_I write to you on the topic of your father. I did it. He'd dead. I know you're a normal woman, but you could travel with us. You'd be safe. Now he's gone, no one would come looking for a beautiful half-noble lost to sea. No nobles, no World Government. Just my crew, you, me, and the sea. And of course, our child. We'll be able to teach him everything we know if we're together out at sea. He'll stay free of any of the corruption that Government think they control._

_Love, from yours truly,_

_Captain $ &^)) of the !((&^ )%*"^£_$ (This part was unreadable- although the handwriting was chicken scratch anyway)"

The paper was crumbling and faded, and the ink was barely there.

Static put the paper back in the locket, but twirled the coin over her fingers. There was a tiny hole drilled in the top, and that was when Static realised it wasn't a coin, but a necklace charm. Engraved into the metal of the small ingot of gold was a crossbones and skull, the skull having a luscious moustache. She shrugged it off and studied the rings. They were wedding rings, she saw, two silver bands, both with a blood-red gem just like the one on her necklace. She'd put them on each of her middle fingers, since her other fingers had been too skinny and the rings just slid off. She opened the journal and was surprised when another thin chain slid out the journal. Having a bright idea, Static slid the charm onto the other chain and clasped it over her neck. 

The second she did so, there was a flash of light and a poof of smoke, and she was somewhere new.

_

Ryan cursed his life. Of all the siblings to go missing, of course it was the youngest who got kicked out of self defense lessons because she'd _sharpened the plastic knife into something dangerous_. Meaning she had no self defense, and no offence, was as thick as a brick when it came to social interaction. Not to mention she'd been gone a few hours and had been seen with a giant gash on her face. 

Now Whitebeard's ship (They'd met the man himself- whoo boy, that was an experience and a half. I was shivering in my boots, and I'm a bodiless entity right now. I don't have boots!) was heading full speed to Little garden, as was the supply ship that had spotted the girl. Ryan didn't know how such an apathetic girl could always cause so much trouble.

He yanked at the rope he'd been told to pull, and the mast turned. Marco, who was flying overhead (And hadn't that been a surprise - what the hell was a Devil Fruit?) gave him a thumbs up so he tightened the knot on it and stood waiting for a new job to do.

_

Static blinked a little. Her head turned left and right slowly, and she stood gracefully from the Seiza she'd been in before. Was life kidding with her? There was absolutely no way... Why on Earth was she standing in Loguetown? It was far too ridiculous. She wasn't in a damn manga. But then again... the note in the locket mentioned World Government. Unless this was an elaborate prank... But her brothers wouldn't cut her face or leave her stranded on the sea, let alone know what One Piece was. She'd passed out before she even watched Luffy Leave Foosha!

Speaking of, if she was in Loguetown, where on bloody Earth were her brothers!? Knowing them, they'd be in the thick of it, so she either had to find a way to send them a message or snatch them out the idiocy they've inevitably fallen into. Dear god, she does hope she hasn't told anyone who has a big mouth the cat story.

_(Somewhere, on another sea, nine people sneeze)_

The first thing she does is walk to a local hospital. The doctors there take one look at her swollen face and send her straight to the ER. She sits patiently in the waiting room, watching the people in the room shuffle back a couple seats in horror. What she doesn't notice is that the stitches long since ripped and tore new little divots out the semi-scabbed wound. Blood lightly trickled down her face, but she was too numb to feel it.

(Lucky her- the other people were scared shitless. The damn cut was gushing blood, I can't imagine how bloody freaky it would be to see a girl walk in calm, with a wound like that. Oh right- I can't imagine anything. I don't have a brain.) She saw a tall man with a signature white protective coat on, eyes zoomed in on her. She hadn't given anyone her name, so she assumed he was sent in to look for 'The girl who looks like she was attacked with a chainsaw' and found her instantly. 

Static stood and walked towards the guy, who had a goatee and a pretty ridiculous spotted hat. She wasn't gonna lie or anything, but how did Law ever expect to stay hidden with that fluffy thing on his head? It wasn't very practical. Anyways, she followed him to his stolen office, hand under her chin to stop any blood leaking on the floor. 

As she sat on the lean-back medical table, Law asked her, "High pain tolerance," Apparently having noted that she hadn't even been wncing when her face moved.

"No, a metric ton of Morphine, but same difference. It's starting to wear off though," She told him, "If you do the stitching fast, it should last long enough," She liked to think that she sounded apathetic, but she actually said it with just enough carelessness that she gained Law's attention.

"Know a thing or two about Medicine," He was supposed to enquire lightly, but Static wasn't completely stupid and could tell that he was digging. She nodded as he threaded the curved needle with tweezers. 

"Yes, my dad was a doctor," She lied, and Law walked over with the tweezers and an antiseptic wipe. With the Tweezers, he pulled free the little shredded pieces of thread (It was normal sewing thread, Law had mentioned. I sent out a little bit of Karma for Static towards whatever twat had decided that was a good idea.) and dropped them into a shallow metal dish. 

"So how did you get this," He asked, while pulling out a particularly clingy piece of thread, "I got sent into the waiting room, being told to look for the girl with weird hair that looked like she'd been attacked with a chainsaw," Law said with a little huff at the end. 

"Ah yeah, 'bout that," She started, scrambling for an excuse before coming up with the perfect one, "My brother decided it would be a good idea to play poker with the cards that had razor-edges." Law looked like he understood. Had Lami done something like that when she was alive? (I wonder how long until Static mentions something she shouldn't.)

"What 'bout you, How'd you get that scar on your cheek," She asked politely. Law scoffed, "Ah, a man I ran into wanted to fight, but I didn't want to." (I'm honestly perplexed. Both these social morons are having a semi-logical conversation. Where did I go wrong?) Static scoffed.

"He sounds like a bit of an idiot then. The Surgeon of Death isn't someone I'd want to mess with," Static noticed his hand faltered for about half a second before he continued to stitch neatly. (There it is. I don't know why I was expecting her to not mention it.)

"I'm surprised you know that name when nobody else does," He said softly. Static noted absently that the ceiling had people shouting at each other in it. 

"Ah, you're not so famous yet, but it's hard to mistake the hat, Law-San. Next time you want to steal a hospital's supplies, I'd suggest maybe wearing a temporary substitute," That gained her a chuckle from Law.

"As charming as this conversation has been, I need to know your age and weight so I can-" 

"-Administer a painkiller. 13, 65 pounds." Law raised an eyebrow after hearing her weight.

"Ah, you're underweight, teen-ya." Static blinked at the name he gave her. 

"Oh, right, I didn't give my name. It's Bleu, Bleu Dewill actually, but everyone calls me Stat or Static. Don't worry about being caught, when you leave I'll tell them I saw a bandit take you," She told him calmly as he stuck her with the needle and injected the painkiller. He gave her a box of antibiotics and a box of painkillers.

"I'll remember that, Bleu-ya. Take good care of your face and don't wash over the bandage for a week. After the week, don't use soap on it for another week. It was nice talking to you, Blue-ya." (Remember what I said about Bleu forgetting her real name? I lied. Hearing such a pretty voice like Law saying it wouldn't be going for a long time. She still couldn't recall a couple things, like how the fuck did this whole shebang happen!?) Static nodded.

"It was good talking to you, Law-San. Many thanks for stitching me up," The last few words prompted a question.

"Speaking of, Bleu-ue (There it was again! Oh my lord, I never knew heaven sounded so pretty- Wait did he say _ue_!?), Might I ask who in god's name thought it was a good idea to stitch you up themselves?" Static knew somebody would ask, "Ah, my oldest brother, Theo-chan. Poor guy's hopeless when it comes to medicine."

"Ironic that the one who knows how to play nurse was the one injured," Was Law's last comment, and she waved her hand before closing the door. She then kept her eyes wide open for a few seconds so they spilled tears down her cheeks, and ran back towards the waiting room, a fake wail in her throat.


	5. mONSTERS

**_"Murder lives forever and so does war,_ **

**_It's survival of the fittest, rich against the poor._ **

**_At the end of the day, It's a human trait,_ **

**_Hidden deep down inside of our DNA"_ **

Marina and The Diamonds, Savages

^

"Wow Law, all you did was stitch 'er up and she's lyin' for ya," Shachi snickered as he dropped down from the ceiling. Law hummed as he threw his bag of stolen medicinal supplies over his shoulder.

"Sure. She was lying, her sibling did not inflict this wound and her oldest brother did not stitch up the wound. There was dried salt stopping it from scabbing and her hands had splinters in them. I'd say shipwrecked," Law said out loud. 

"Who cares! C'mon, cap, she's screaming so we can escape and you should be running!"

_

As she fake sobbed, a nurse holding her close to her chest, alarms were set off and Law escaped out the back door with Shachi acting as a Bandit. She was pressed into a seat and a cup of hot tea was given to her. (She didn't mention that she didn't like Milk Tea. It would break character and she was pretty sure that would give up the jig.) She sipped the tea lightly, curling in on herself from the milk. She didn't like the taste. SHe popped the cup between her knees and pretended it was so she could sob into her knees.

"It- it was so scary," she wailed loudly, with a few doctors fawning over her, "I- I think he was gonna kill Doctor-chan!" She leaned against a nurse's side again, this one male. He awkwardly patted her back and handed her over to the female nurse from before who was more in her element.

"Don't worry, dear, It'll be fine. Come now, sweetie, I'll walk you out." 

_

Michael binged up.

"Hey, I know what to do!" Eyes moved to him in confusion. It was a full day later and they were at Little Garden. The small Island and it's surrounding water had been scoured, and so had the ocean floor by the curse-less people on the crew. With no sign of the girl, there was a higher chance of her being alive than dead.

Ace wanted to dive into the sea and help, so he was in a rubber wetsuit with a tank of oxygen. It wasn't very useful, but at least he could breathe as he walked across the ocean floor and looked for any trace of swollen-from-water skin, waterlogged black clothes or a seaweed-like floating strand of brilliant pink.

(He saw none of the above. It was disappointing and revitalising at the same time.)

"Pirates have newspapers, right? If there's one thing Stat can do, it's decode. If we throw a cipher in the paper and she decodes it, she's as good as found." Grey looked up, only wearing his skinny jeans.

"He has a point. Once, when she was ten, she hacked the town Government and decoded an 'uncrackable' code for shits and giggles." Then he frowned, "But the problem is writing the code." 

"And understanding the one she sends back,"

"Oh, leave that to Michael, he's the most conspicuous out of all of us," Owen chipped in. Michael was handed a piece of paper, and he started writing his newspaper ad request. It wasn't very long or very complex, but it would suffice.

(That was, if she was still alive.)

(She was, by the way. I just like the tension.)

_

Three days later

_

Static's eyebrows raised on her forehead and kept going. Undoubtedly, the short atrocity had been written by one of her brothers, especially going by the unsubtle wording.

'Eight idiots enquiring about some kind of INJURED/injury induced STATIC buildup. Any information involving this charge of BLEU energy, please contact.' Static rolled her eyes. Her brothers were idiots for sure. 

_

Yet another two days

_

Michael's eyes roved over the newspaper. In the request section, an ad sat proudly, the little square reading,

'Request for information due to local buildup of STORMING. Any further news regarding, please do get LOST. If any good information, please now find a way to LOGUETOWN.'

(You'll see the small print in a second, but Michael's far to small-brained to notice right now)

"Oh, no doubt that's our sister. She even sarcastically used capital letters to outline the code, like we did," Theo boasted. Then he frowned.

(The smallprint said 'Any Information regarding, please INFORM me the meaning of STORMING.)

"But where the hell is Loguetown?"

_

A day later

_

'Requesting information on the COORDINATES of LOGUETOWN? Will need to know specifics, as a trip there sounds nice this time of year. Apparently the SAKURA blossoms are lovely.' Static's eyes closed angrily. (By the lord, her brothers were as thick as shit. she's gonna make this as obvious as she can, and she's going to welt them if they still don't understand.

(HELP. Considerably lost. Anything regarding DAINTY PINK FLOWERS, in Loguetown, please inform. Hopefully there are no LIGHTNING CLOUDS. Those are the worst.)

_

_

'Please, any information concerning LOST SIBLINGS, meet me on the FAR LEFT DOCK of Loguetown. I miss them like crazy and need help RECOVERING THE TWATS. There are eight and THEY JUST UP AND DISAPPEARED TO SEA. No rewards.' Michael chuckled as he read the code.

"Grey, I told you she'd get pissed if you put in 'DAINTY PINK FLOWER'. She's gonna punch all of us when we see her for that." Grey just ignored him though, his eyes just narrowing in thought. 

"She was injured. In the next one, ask if she's alright."

_

_

'Enquiry about BADLY STITCHED FACIAL WOUNDS. Is INFECTION a risk? Should you GO TO HOSPITAL? If you have MEDICAL KNOWLEDGE, should you use it?'

(Just an enquiry. Blue and PINK clash badly, don't they?)

_

-

(On the other side of the sea, an eyebrow twitched and a table was thrown. An ink pot spilled its contents across a bar's wall and there was a silence as the enraged girl was stared at.)

_

_

'HEAD INJURIES TREATED correctly canNOT get INFECTED, correct? A HOSPITAL is more than qualified enough to have FULLY TREATED me, right? Having MEDICAL KNOWLEDGE is coming in USEFUL at this point in time, unlike EIGHT kinds of HEADACHES I've gained from this incident.'

_

_

Grey smiled, "Right, so her head has been treated and we're her eight headaches. I'd guesstimate she flipped a table, got stared at, left, then went back to set the table right."

(Little did he know, he was completely correct. She did just that.)

(She was too polite to leave the table flipped through.)

(Somewhere, in the East Blue, a small seventeen year old by the name of Monkey and the body of Rubber, leaves the docks of Foosha village on a small wooden boat.)

(Somewhere else, on the Grandline, a surgeon in a Submarine reads over the ciphers in the News Coo with growing suspicions.)


	6. SiCK BOY

**"So tell me how it feels,**

**Sitting up there.**

**Name in the sky,**

**Does it ever get lonely?"**

Halsey, Without Me

^

Inko didn't have the foggiest on how the hell the others were coping, knowing that they knew next to nothing and that their sister knew next to nothing (or so he thought) and had already been injured.

He coped with it like he coped with everything- he slept. Usually, the amount he was sleeping was enough to make a cat jealous, but now it was just verging on hibernating like bears. The few times he was conscious was to eat food, and even then, he was dead on his feet. He could tell a few people were worried, but he kept doing it, because he was using the sleep to do deep thinking. He knew that they couldn't be in the same place as before, seeing as freaking _superpowers_ , but something felt the same. His brothers were here and the Whitebeards felt friendly, a feeling he wished he'd feel more. Undoubtedly they didn't belong here, but there was a certain charm about having a completely fresh start, a clean slate.

Wait, what the hell was he talking about? He had to go home so he could hold Mikayla, his girlfriend, close. But he did find her clingy sometimes... Meh, Inko didn't care about this philosophical bullshit. Get him some food and a pillow, and he'd be happy anywhere. 

The bell on deck clanged, signalling the beginning of a meal. He sighed and stood up. He hoped there were mashed potatoes today. They weren't the worst food to fall asleep in.

_

Law's arms crossed at the newest message in the newspaper.

'Any ideas on how to DOCK a BOAT in LOGUETOWN'S LEFT PORT TOMORROW at LUNCHTIME? It's only a small, three man boat, but I NEED A place to leave her as I look for BLUE SAKURA FLOWERS.' 

He believed it was time he stepped in and did something about this.

_

Static sighed as she leaned against the wooden post. She'd been waiting here for twenty minutes, and even that was making her anxious. She had hardly been in public, since she was trying to stay inconspicuous, but she'd already gained a reputation in small side-village's bar as 'Ragey table-flipping teen' due to her idiots' (Brothers') lack of restraint when it came to teasing. 

(Oh yes. Not at all to do with the fact she flipped the table, raged mildly, left, then came back to right the table. Not at all to do with any of that.)

Anyways, she was pissed, her brothers were late and it was raining.

She checked her watch once more and felt a tap on her shoulder. Deciding that she'd see who it was before accidentally breaking their nose, she turned and frowned as she looked up and up and up. She felt a confused expression take over her face as she discovered it to be a certain person she hadn't expected.

"Hello, Sir? Can I help you?" The guy with white hair and a pair of cigars looked down at her, minuscule frown behind his cancer sticks. He responded with a light tone, "Ah, yes. You would be Rika-chan?" (Static had used a fake name. Why wouldn't she? Now she knew that her brothers were with some pirate crew (They hadn't said which), they were bound to have spread the name 'Static' around, and she didn't want to be associated with pirates, no matter why or when. (That's what she told herself, at least) The world Government was bigger than her just then.)

"Yes, that's me, sir! Do you need anything?" She filtered a burst of rage into a pleasant smile as she thought about how Ace would die at the hands of the Marines. Smoker grunted and slouched against the opposite side of the wooden post.

"Yeah," He sighed, " 'Coupla hotshot newbies heard 'bout a certain Rika-chan being pretty strong and wanted to recruit you into the Marines. You are formally invited to partake in professional marine training."

Static's brain went blank.

_

"She would be here if she could," Grey tittered nervously. They'd been waiting in the determined spot for a while now, and Stat hadn't shown up. It wouldn't be concerning had it been anyone else, but knowing this girl, she'd have woken up super early just to make sure she was at least an hour early. 

"She wouldn't have wandered off," Owen pondered, "Why don't we ask around? Don't say a name specifically, she's probably made an alias. Just ask for a pink haired girl and that should work."

And so they set off, the eight brothers spreading over a small town in hopes of discovering their lost little sister.

_

Meanwhile  
_

"What do you mean, she passed out!?"

"I mean, Smoker-San, that throwing a proposal like just suddenly being admitted into the Marines made her Faint! Poor girl..." 

_  
_  
"What? Are you sure? The _marines_?"

"I'm absolutely sure, Customer-Sama. Smoker-Sama said that she required formal training if she were to join." Owen shook his head, "Many thanks, Drink-san. If you see Rika-chan around, please do tell her that her cousin Owen called for her."

"Will do, Owen-Sama. Good travels!"

_

"We got bad news, ladies," Owen said grimly, hopping back onto the small wooden boat.

"Did she die," Grey asked tensely, "No," Was the reply.

"If she's not dead or enslaved, then it's good news. What is it?"

"So... Stat may or may not have just been kidnapped by a Marine with white hair and a pair of cigars."

"Bullshit"

"No shit."

"Fucking bullshit, of course she did. We'd better get back to the Moby Dick and tell them about this."

-

When Rika-chan woke up, she was clearly disoriented. Smoker rushed to help her sit up. He didn't even ask if she was alright, instead going in with the socially inept edition: "So is this a yes?" Rika blinked.

"Will I be trained in hand-to-hand combat and weaponry?" Smoker told her yes, she would learn those two kinds of combat among others, and so she said yes, if only to get some kind of survival means.

(Too bad that by the time she'd woken up, the ship they were on was headed to Marineford. She'd had no choice in the matter, whether she knew that or not.) Smoker said politely, "Ah, Rika-chan? You need to come to got medical treatment. You hit your head pretty hard when you fell." Rika blinked, before she nodded.

"Please call me Static. That's not my name but I prefer it." Smoker nodded.

"Of course, Static." 

(A pirate by the name of Alvida was thrown back by a rubber fist and a short pink haired boy started crying as he was freed from her wrath.)


End file.
